


[未授权翻译]Try

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 禁闭期间，哈利不停地盯着老师的肚子。为了不让哈利知道孩子的父亲是谁，西弗勒斯同意用他的身体贿赂这个男孩。西弗勒斯没有料到它会发展成爱情，只是让自己迷失在哈利的眼睛里，只要哈利愿意。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[未授权翻译]Try

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818305) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 此文归于orphan_account，原作者不详。一切权利属于JKR和原作者。

“是伏地魔搞大了你的肚子，对吗？”哈利猜测道，仍然在把旧的黑魔法防御教科书中的神奇动物档案片段抄写到羊皮纸上。

西弗勒斯只是站起来，绕过他的桌子，慢慢地贴近男孩的脸，然后咆哮道：“你想怎样，波特先生？你不该说出他的名字——”

“好吧，但那就意味着我是对的。”哈利向后仰着，伸展双臂，发现自己正盯着面前西弗勒斯日益饱满的胸部。

哈利慢慢放下手，眼睛盯着他的奖品，西弗勒斯慢慢地解开衬衫的最上面的纽扣。随着他的肚子日益隆起，系上这些扣子对他来说恐怕会越来越难。令人震惊的是，他还在试图扣上这些纽扣。"波特先生，你是在向你的老师眉目传情吗？"

哈利一直盯着衬衫上解开的每个纽扣，“不……！”

西弗勒斯叹了口气，挪到桌旁，在哈利旁边的椅子上坐下。“真让人心烦。我不介意找点乐子来放松一下。”

“所以，据我所知，如果我不告诉任何人你怀着一个纯然邪恶的孩子，你就会和我鬼混？”因为怀孕的缘故，西弗勒斯腹部隆起，乳房耸立。哈利的阴茎抽搐起来，起了反应。他没有什么好害羞的。

“如果你是这么看的，那么我想我无法改变我的命运，波特先生。”西弗勒斯褪下他上身的衬衫，递给哈利。“波特先生，刚才在你的魔杖范围之外，我向你滴了一些试剂。我真不敢相信...你是个Alpha。”

西弗勒斯一定很想保留一点隐私。但是哈利毫不犹豫地把衬衫放在膝盖上，“你可以放松点，我要吻你了。”

“这么快？你不想先碰一下这里吗？”西弗勒斯把哈利的手放在自己的肚子上，哈利的阴茎勃起了，褪下的衬衫还放在他的膝盖上。

触感很好。它摸起来令人感到难以置信的温暖。哈利很高兴他能分辨出西弗勒斯正在尽最大努力保护孩子的安全。

西弗勒斯的裤子很有弹性，以避免纽扣或类似的东西勒伤肚子。哈利闻到了茶的味道，他想也许是西弗勒斯在他敏感的皮肤上擦了些镇静的药物。

哈利慢慢地靠在他身上，仿佛在想他们能否接吻。一旦他被轻轻啄了一下嘴唇，他就伸出手来，充满占有欲地抓住西弗勒斯的胸部。

西弗勒斯呻吟着吻他，让哈利揉捏他的乳头。"波特先生，从什么时候开始你觉得有权拥有我了？"

这是一个迷失在吻中的问题，但哈利继续玩弄他的身体，揉搓着他肿胀的胸部。他发现当他们的舌头纠缠在对方嘴里时，他们极其渴望有更多的接触。

西弗勒斯呻吟得明显比他想象中的要厉害，因为哈利实际上是在取悦他。

直到当哈利轻轻地抚摸他的脸时，西弗勒斯才从他坐的座位上起身离开。

西弗勒斯走到他的办公桌前，猛地拿出一本旧书，看起来它甚至不是用哈利能理解的语言写作的。“内容都在这里了，你自己看吧。”

哈利皱起眉头，但允许他把书扔在他面前的桌子上。“是的，先生。”

西弗勒斯抓起他的衬衫并穿上它。他尴尬地用魔咒清理了留下的痕迹。

在他们这次会面之前，他一直在撒谎。

-西弗勒斯躺在哈利身下喘息着，让男孩吻遍他的全身。“波特……”

当哈利吻过他赤裸的腹部时，他溢出一声带有警示意味的呻吟，不过又很快迷失在哈利的亲吻里。

西弗勒斯呻吟着，样子极为可怜，他抓住他学生的头发，“哈利！”

哈利•波特迫不及待地解开了Omega的裤子。

当哈利把脸贴在西弗勒斯隆起的肚子上时，即使伏地魔的孩子踢了他一脚，哈利也让这冰冷的律动戳了戳他的脸颊。“我爱你，宝贝。”他吻了吻肚子，“哦，我不会忘记你。”  
西弗勒斯感到眼里充满了泪水，他很快用手捂住了眼睛。“够了...别许下这些空洞的承诺。”

“如果你是这么想的，那我要说，我没有撒谎。”哈利轻笑着，抚摸着腰围和腹股沟之间裸露的皮肤，“不过，我可能会生气。”

-罗恩困惑地看着哈利，因为他晚餐时看起来很沮丧，“你在斯内普的办公室呆了很长时间，哈利。也许这就是为何你如此生气？”

当西弗勒斯阻拦他的同事们碰他的时候，哈利正对着教师席怒目而视。西弗勒斯隆起的肚子看起来似乎太诱人了。

邓布利多注意到了他的视线，饶有兴致地看着这一切，所以他只好不情愿地回头看着罗恩，“什么？”

“啊！”罗恩惊叫道，很高兴哈利似乎又对他感兴趣了。“也许是因为你是Alpha，而西弗勒斯正怀着孕。你一定闻到了什么让你发疯的奇怪东西。”罗恩咯咯地笑着，轻轻推了推哈利的肋骨，“为斯内普疯狂。”

Beta让哈利有点生气，但他知道哈利脑海中有一个理性的哈利。不是这个想要西弗勒斯•斯内普的充满占有欲与保护性的哈利。

西弗勒斯•斯内普是哈利的秘密Omega。对年轻的他自己来说真是个噩梦。

“我只是觉得斯内普应该有个Alpha来照顾他，仅此而已。”哈利不确定罗恩和赫敏能理解多少。他并没有标记西弗勒斯，但他们也许会理解这样做的必要性。  
赫敏埋头看书，慢慢点头。

哈利试图吸引她的注意力，于是不假思索地大声说道，“你听到了吗？我想上斯内普，赫敏。”

也许哈利应该考虑到他的声音通常很大，而餐厅大部分时间又都很安静，哈利感觉到许多双眼睛在盯着他。

赫敏没有震惊地把书掉到地上，只是翻了翻眼睛。“嗯，这不是很明显吗？你已经这样盯着斯内普好几年了。”

哈利偷偷回头看了一眼，发现邓布利多用更专注的目光盯着他。哈利转过身来，完全面对他。也许这次他做得太过了，即使大胆如阿不思最终也不免要谴责他违反了学校的一些规定。  
"在我的办公室里，哈利，我们将讨论你说这样一个笑话可能意味着什么。 "阿不思一笑，整个房间似乎立刻忘记了他脱口而出的胡话。

西弗勒斯几乎瘫坐在座位上，抚摸着自己的肚子，他甚至无法面对哈利的凝视。他知道自己已经开始了一些无法停止的事情。对他们中的任何一个来说都是这样。  
他坐起来，抚摸着当他们最近在走廊相遇时哈利给他的标记。

当时西弗勒斯在哈利索求他的时候给他来了一发手活儿，结果哈利在没有更多进展的情况下就射精了。他的牙齿突然咬在西弗勒斯的脖子上，充满占有欲地标记了他的Omega，这让西弗勒斯像十六岁一样在裤子里射了出来。

西弗勒斯发现自己爱上了一个捣蛋鬼，但他仍然让哈利跪下来，让哈利给他来了个口活儿。

哈利的眼睛总是盯在他身上，西弗勒斯找借口躲在教室里，试图转移自己的注意力，好让自己不要直接奔向他的Alpha。

-阿不思的办公室似乎一年比一年逼仄。但哈利只是盯着邓布利多，“我真的很抱歉，先生。我不太确定我到底怎么了。我只是……”

"感觉到你的Alpha本能想要占领他的领土？"阿不思叹了口气，用手指敲着他另一只发黑的手，“是的，我正是为此担心，哈利。西弗勒斯是一个与众不同的Omega，尽管他怀孕了，但却没有被任何人标记。你明白吗？当我问他为什么同意让你标记他时，他说……”阿不思慢慢地看着哈利，清了清嗓子。“也许这不是我该说的，我道歉。”

哈利在座位上转过身，看到西弗勒斯怒气冲冲地站在房间门口。他忍不住笑了，“什么，你真的一直想要我而不是伏地魔？”  
阿不思皱起眉头，“哈利，请不要——”

“不，让这小子进一步折磨我吧！他巧妙的小把戏让我觉得我必须服从他的每一个突发奇想。”西弗勒斯对阿不思强烈抗议，甚至几乎要难以自制地跪在哈利面前，闻着他的Alpha觉醒的信息素。

西弗勒斯发现怀孕期间他最痛恨的事，正是他不得不面对这样一个事实，他爱上了詹姆斯•波特的儿子，而他腹中的这个孩子甚至不是哈利的。

他不想继续被卷入这个家庭，但是西弗勒斯知道哈利是这样的一个存在，任何纷争似乎都会使这个家庭变得更强大。

阿不思叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，这时他注意到他们的眼光中充满愤怒和欲望，彼此纠缠。"西弗勒斯，在你自己开始违反更多的校规之前，请仔细想想。"

当他的眼睛再次睁开时，哈利和西弗勒斯走出了房间。“祝你幸福，西弗勒斯。趁你还有机会的时候，尽你所能。”

-西弗勒斯红着脸着捧起他爱人的脸并亲吻他。正如他所学到的那样。

他把哈利拉进房间，漫不经心地把他推倒。"波特先生，除非你告诉我，我有多让你为之疯狂，否则别睡觉。 "

“很好的想法，先生。但是我相信你不会知道你给我的第一感觉。”

西弗勒斯看到哈利心满意足地躺着，心里有一丝不平衡。好像几乎没有什么能破坏他们的结合。

什么都不能。

西弗勒斯在那天晚上学会了如何在怀孕时骑在男人的阴茎上。他希望在未来的几年里，他能和哈利再做一次。这样当他能为哈利生下孩子时，哈利能够原谅即将发生的事情。

哈利必须原谅他对邓布利多的谋杀，否则西弗勒斯只有像曾经预计的那样孤独死去。

“我爱你，西弗勒斯，”哈利气喘吁吁地说，他的眼神几乎无法聚焦，只是流着泪。

西弗勒斯知道他几乎没有时间了，所以他靠过来亲吻波特的伤疤。当哈利感觉到他所表示的“我自己也很喜欢你的陪伴”时，他几乎是笑了起来。

当他们再次穿上衣服时，两个表面上并不般配的情人并排坐在床上。在一起释放守护神之前，他们凝望着彼此。

他们的牡鹿和母鹿碰了碰鼻子，让他们都为之战栗，随后微笑地望着对方。西弗勒斯不得不竭尽全力维持它。

很快哈利吻了他，喜极而泣。“我是如此爱你，我太爱你了。我现在的这只牡鹿是因为你，你知道吗？这都是为了你。”哈利不停地落下密密的吻，“你的守护神是还和我妈妈的母鹿一样，还是……”

“我为你召唤出这个，波特先生。只有你。”

我爱你，哈利。“永远。”

-哈利正从邓布利多那里走下楼梯。他不确定塔顶上的阿不思会怎么样，但很快西弗勒斯就来到了他身边。

西弗勒斯抱着小女孩，他高兴地抱住了西弗勒斯。似乎对伏地魔来说还不够好，那个拥有西弗勒斯大部分特征的婴儿兴奋地抬头看着哈利。

哈利知道西弗勒斯为保护孩子的安全竭尽全力。一天深夜，西弗勒斯回到自己的房间，神志不清，他身上所遭受的诅咒让他几近疯狂。

被阿不思治愈后，在第二天晚上的大部分时间里，西弗勒斯都在哈利身边照看他新生的孩子。哈利并不介意自己不是她真正的父亲，而西弗勒斯永远也不会忘记哈利望着一个和他完全不同的婴儿时眼中那种由衷的骄傲。

应西弗勒斯奇怪的要求，她还没有被命名。也许她不能活下来，哈利戳着她珍贵的鼻子又想了想。就像她母亲一样。哈利笑了。

西弗勒斯在不情愿地走上楼梯之前，看了看他的孩子，又看了看他的爱人。哈利再次望着西弗勒斯时，西弗勒斯微微咽了口唾沫，用一根手指抵在嘴唇上。

在即将发生的事情之后，他可能再也见不到自己的孩子了。哈利会保证这一点。但是西弗勒斯相信哈利会照顾她，而他很快就会因为他破坏了他们之间共同的信任而对他大吼大叫。

也许哈利有朝一日会回到他身边，西弗勒斯心中存有一丝小小的希望。

每个人似乎都非常信任西弗勒斯，这个人心想。他走上楼梯，发现自己正与阿不思•邓布利多相对。阿不思看了西弗勒斯一眼，似乎非常难过。

他是在为他要求西弗勒斯最终完成的任务而感到悲伤。尽管为哈利的幸福起见，他勉强同意做小女孩的教父，但他仍然恳求西弗勒斯完成这件事。

唯一让西弗勒斯在施展不可饶恕咒时有所犹豫的是，他的孩子在楼下的混乱中发出了一声啼哭。

他任凭泪水顺着脸颊滑落。西弗勒斯会想念他在上个学年中无意建立的家庭。

" 阿瓦达索命。"


End file.
